The deadly gifted
by Lionlove2002
Summary: Simba and his friends unlock a deadly secret...what might that be?can they defeat it or will it demolish them?
1. Chapter 1:Get up

Chapter 1:Get up

Simba and Nala was cuddled up in the furthest corner of the wanted to sleep all day and not be is a disappointment.

''Nala Simba,wake up.''Haiba jabbed only Simba with his paw.''Come on get up.''Haiba urged.''Get up,get up,get up.''

Simba paid no only took his paw and brought Nala really close to made Haiba annoyed.''Simba get up.''

Haiba really was getting irritated and he wanted to have one of those freakish adventurious that they always go on.

''Alright if you don't get up i got you.''He bounded at the mouth of the den.

''You awaken them yet?''Tama shooked his head.

''No,they weren't kidding about how much sleepy they were.''

''We need them awake now.''Tama walked inside.

''Hey where your going?''Tojo called after her.

''I shall awake them with my powers.''

''Are you stupid!''Haiba yelled.''You will probably kill them.''He added.

''Yeah,we probably want to wait until they awake.''Tojo added.

''You scarycats.I'll demolish you right now on the spot.''

''Go wake them up.''Tojo said quickly.

Tama walked inside the went into the far right little corner where the prince and princess took her claw and focus on the couple.

''Don't even think about it.''Nala Tama surprise Nala slide from under streched her claws and rolled onto her back.''What you think you were doing?''

''I was only trying to wake you up,''Tama said.

''You mean you were trying to put us to sleep.''Nala informed.''Admit it Tama your powers are deadly.''

''I know,''

''Well have you heard of the word...GET UP!''Simba opened his eyes and streched his paws and looked towards the two girls and rolled on his back as Nala did.

''Morning already.''He yawned.''Oh well,let's go Nal.''

The three cubs went out of the den and they sat at the tip of Priderock.

''Alright now that you are up let's go down to the waterhole.''Tojo the cubs agreed.

''I'll race ya!''Simba was gone in a flash,followed by his princess and his friends.


	2. Chapter 2:the faint screams

Chapter 2:The faint screaming

''Simba will you...stop..hahahahahah''Nala was tickling had pleasure in doing it had no threat against she said only made her laugh the hardest.

''AHHHHH!''Simba looked up and perked his ears at the mysterious stopped tickling got up and cleaned the dirt off her.

''What was that?''Simba went a step closer.

''I don't know maybe a scream.''Tama said.

Simba rolled his auburn continued to look at the direction of the faint scream.

''Simba i know that look from anywhere.''Haiba pointed smile.''No,no,no,no.I think you cause enough trouble,''

'',But it's our job to protect the lands.''

''It's 'your' job.''Tojo corrected him.

''yeah aduh,but i'm not grown up yet.''He jumped on a small platform rock.

''AHHHHHH!''

''There it is again.''Nala put her muzzle in the air.

''Nala?''Tama called.

''Yes?''

''Don't go 'Cleo' all on us now.''

''Oh i'm sorry,she got me doing this.''Nala put her muzzle down.

''I think we should go check it out.''Simba hopped off and followed the fainting always Nala followed her boyfriend.

''Oh well,''Haiba went after them.

''What we gotta lose.''Tama also hesitated,but in the end he also followed.

Simba led his small group to the end of the gorge.''Simba are you sure?''Haiba nodded his head.

He jumped off!

Stunned by the did the same.''Unbelieveable! of how awesome this is!''Haiba said as he also jumped.

''Come on Tojo,or you want me to take your paw.''

''No!''

''Well,then lets go.''Tama jumped off the eyes grew wide.''Why must my girlfriend be a total wicked witch.''He said as he jumped off.

Once they landed Simba stared eyes followed his was fill with the disaster of the sight.

''Man that was pain,don't you guys-''Haiba stopped at his sentence off what followed Simba and Nala Tama landed she fell to her stomach as Tojo landed on top of her.

''Oww!''She winced,but that was all over once she stared at something very horrible so did Tojo.


	3. Chapter 3:Bodies

Chapter 3:Bodies

''Woah...''Simba was out of was stunned.''Who could have done this?''He asked.

''Tojo can you get off of me now.''Tama stood up and pshed Tojo to the ground.''Now what happened here?''

True something did happen,but they didn't was in front of them seem like a graveyard,only filled with bodies.

''This is something,''Nala started.''I wonder...how did it happen.''Simba took a step closer and sighed.

''Who ever did it,must had the pleasure in doing it.''He took his paw and put it in a small pit of blood around a dark pelt colored cub.

''This is wrong-litterary!''Haiba consumed.

Tama put a small smile on her face.''It may be wrong,but it sure do look good.''

''How can you say such a thing,''Haiba informed.

''I was once bitten by a rapid vampire and i'm infront of all these dead animals surrounded by blood.''

Simba looked at another body.A body who had a head cut off.''This has to be digusting.''

''If this where the scream was coming who could had caused it.''Tojo had a clue shrugged.

''It may be dead now.''She answered

The cubs walked all over the place,the gorge was filled with nothing,but dead loved ones,many friends are now all gone.

Simba stopped as he saw te most disastous sight of also it and she ran up to it.''MHEETAH!''she little brother was in a little spot under a was dead as well,the sight of him made Nala want to cry as she already sobbed her eyes out.

''Don't worry Nala we'll find who did this.''Simba said as he nuzzeled her.


End file.
